lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Fondant
"Fondant" (퐁당) is a song by Lovelyz, and the third track in their second mini album, A New Trilogy. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 고백을 담은 그대 눈동자 내 마음이 훔쳐 들었죠 나도 모르게 퐁당 분홍빛 사랑에 물들죠 미소 띤 그대 입가에 대롱대롱 매달려있죠 그대는 모르죠 슈비루비루비루비루 쉿 Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me 풍선 같은 내 마음 꼭 잡아줘요 놓치면 날아갈지 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 내 설레이는 마음이 터질지 몰라 그럼 난 어떡해 알수록 더 알 수 없는 너의 마음 나의 마음 아무 것도 모르는 척 너와 나 둘만의 사이 L O V E L Y Z Kiss me 내게 For the First Time 나만 보인다고 말해봐요 부끄러워 둘러댈 생각하지 마요 Love takes braveness 나를 원한다면 oh 포근한 그대 어깨에 꽁꽁 숨어보고 싶어요 나만 담아줘요 슈비루비루비루비루 Pop Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me 풍선 같은 내 마음 꼭 잡아줘요 놓치면 날아갈지 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 내 설레이는 마음이 터질지 몰라 그럼 난 어떡해 바라보면 볼수록 내 맘은 더 커지나 봐요 내 앞에 용기 내 다가와 속삭여줘요 Tell me Tell me 사랑해 Show me Show me 풍선 같은 내 마음 꼭 잡아줘요 놓치면 날아갈지 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 내 설레이는 마음이 터질지 몰라 소중한 내 마음 Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me 깃털처럼 날아갈까 놓지 말아줘 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 몰라 두근거려와 사랑한다면 내게 말을 해줘 |-|Romanization= gobaegeul dameun geudae nundongja nae maeumi humchyeo deureojyo nado moreuge pongdang bunhongbit sarange muldeuljyo miso ttin geudae ipgae daerongdaerong maedallyeoitjyo geudaeneun moreujyo syubirubirubirubiru swit Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me pungseon gateun nae maeum kkok jabajwoyo nohchimyeon naragalji molla molla molla molla molla molla molla nae seolleineun maeumi teojilji molla geureom nan eotteokhae alsurok deo al su eopsneun neoui maeum naui maeum amu geotdo moreuneun cheok neowa na dulmanui sai L O V E L Y Z Kiss me naege For the First Time naman boindago malhaebwayo bukkeureowo dulleodael saenggakhaji mayo love taket braveness nareul wonhandamyeon oh pogeunhan geudae eokkaee kkongkkong sumeobogo sipeoyo naman damajwoyo syubirubirubirubiru Pop Tell me Tell me Love me love me Show me Show me pungseon gateun nae maeum kkok jabajwoyo nohchimyeon naragalji molla molla molla molla molla molla molla nae seolleineun maeumi teojilji molla geureom nan eotteokhae barabomyeon bolsurok nae mameun deo keojina bwayo nae ape yonggi nae dagawa soksagyeojwoyo Tell me Tell me saranghae Show me Show me pungseon gateun nae maeum kkok jabajwoyo nohchimyeon naragalji molla molla molla molla molla molla molla nae seolleineun maeumi teojilji molla sojunghan nae maeum Tell me Tell me Love me love me Show me Show me gisteolcheoreom naragalkka nohji marajwo molla molla molla molla molla molla dugeungeoryeowa saranghandamyeon naege mareul haejwo |-|English= Your eyes are filled with a love confession It has stolen my heart Without knowing I fell into the pink light love On your lips there’s a smile Hanging happily But you don’t even know shubudibudibudibudi shh~ Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me Hold tight to my balloon-like heart If you let go, I might fly away I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know My fluttering heart might explode Then what do I do? The more I learn about it, the more I don’t know Your heart, my heart I pretend I don’t know anything About you and me L O V E L Y Z Kiss me For the First Time Tell me that you only see me Don’t be shy and change the subject Love takes braveness If you want me I want to hide In your cozy arms Only hold me shubudibudibudibudi Pop Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me Hold tight to my balloon-like heart If you let go, I might fly away I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know My fluttering heart might explode Then what do I do? The more I look at you The bigger my heart grows Please have courage for me Come to me and whisper Tell me Tell me I love you Show me Show me Hold tight to my balloon-like heart If you let go, I might fly away I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know My fluttering heart might explode My precious heart Tell me Tell me Love me Love me Show me Show me Should I fly away like a feather? Don’t let go I don’t know, don’t know, don’t know My heart pounds, if you love me Tell me Category:Songs Category:A New Trilogy